


Fuck Josh

by magnetos



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetos/pseuds/magnetos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh just moved in across the hall and disturbed Mike's beauty sleep with Bon Jovi. Mike is angry until he realizes how adorable his new neighbor is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Josh

Hot caramel sauce drizzled over the Christmas cake and Mike’s eyes widened, his tongue darting out between his parted lips to coat them with a shine. It was heaven on Earth, nothing could destroy this moment — nothing until the sound of Bon Jovi tore him from his thoughts. _What the fucking fuck._ He groans and pulls his pillow over his head, fucking neighbors destroying his beauty sleep. NEW neighbors, Mike remembered. He hadn’t even thought about going over to welcome them yet, but after this, he wasn’t sure he was ever going to. Though he must admit that he was delighted the last couple moved out — their cats were horrifying, and Mike never stopped sneezing. He sighed and slowly pulled the pillow away from his face and sat up, muttering curse words under his breath as he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It’s time to meet the new neighbors, just with a less friendly approach at — (Mike looked at the time) 3 AM?! He growled and grabbed his housecoat before storming to his door and unlocking it, yanking it open with all his strength and crossing the hall to batter on his neighbor's door. **Repeatedly.** Thankfully it didn’t take long for the stranger to answer, their music was obviously _not_ loud enough.

“Hey, man.” A friendly smile flashed in his direction and Mike felt his anger disappear at the sight of it. Holy crap. This guy is cute. And a _guy_...

“Uh, hey. Look it’s like 3 AM do you mind turning your music down — or off, whatever floats your boat. I’m down for the latter.” The cutie laughed. He actually laughed. His eyes shutting for a moment as he leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms before looking back at Mike with the most adorable grin he’d ever seen in his entire life. Fuck this guy.

“Sure dude. Sorry I just — I’m having trouble sleeping. Maybe it’s the move, you know? Causes a lot of stress and shit.” His smile was contagious, Mike felt the corners of his mouth raise to mirror it. Double fuck this guy.

“— Right. It’s fine, no problem. Welcome to the block. I’m Mike.” Dammit what happened to beating this shit out of him, Munroe? Get yourself together man. He disturbed your beauty sleep.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Josh.” The stranger —  _Josh_ extended his hand and Mike grabbed it eagerly and shook it. Holy shit, his hands are so soft and tiny.

“Are you all settled in or, are there still some boxes needing unpacked?” Josh turned his head to look over his shoulder, obviously scanning his apartment before turning back to Mike.

“There’s a few small things. Nothing I can’t handle.”

“You sure? I mean, I could come over tomorrow—” He remembers it’s 3 AM and technically tomorrow is today “Today, even, and help you? Only if you want though. Gotta be neighborly and all.” Josh grins at him before biting down on his lower lip and looking down. Mike is both hating him and falling completely in love with him. **Fuck Josh.**

“Yeah sure. I suppose I could use a hand, I mean .... there’s a lot.” He chuckles and uncrosses his arms. “Tell ya what. Come over tomorrow at around six-ish and I’ll order us some pizza, we can chill out and tidy the rest of my stuff away, how does that sound?” **_Fan-fucking-merry-tastic,_** that’s how it sounds.

“Sounds good to me. At yeast get stuffed crust, though. That’s my fave.” Mike finds himself grinning at his own pun, and Josh stands there looking bewildered before a grin spreads across his face and he huffs a laugh.

“Really? Pizza puns? Maybe you should get some more sleep, Mike. Looks like you could use it.” What a fucking adorable asshole.

“Yeah, whatever. I’ll see you tomorrow neighbor. Keep the music down!” Mike turns and walks back to his apartment, but he can’t help smiling at the distant _“I will!”_ as he closes his door. Fuck. His new neighbor is literally going to be the death of him. And oh boy, does he want a _pizza_ him. Thankfully the music stopped and Mike could return to his dreams — about Josh. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose again before letting out a small whine. "Fuck.  _Josh_."


End file.
